


Up for the Challenge

by LovelyRita1967



Series: I Want the Best For You [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Come Eating, Dom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967
Summary: When Geralt loses a bet to Edric, everybody wins.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Male Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Male Character(s), Pavel of Blythe Manor (Original Character)/Lord Edric Blythe (Original Character)
Series: I Want the Best For You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060037
Comments: 28
Kudos: 57





	Up for the Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love letter to Bottom!Geralt. Hope you like it ♥  
> (There is no plot to speak of here, so you don't NEED to read parts 1-4, but I hope you will ♥♥)  
> Thank you to [Gryphonheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonheart/pseuds/Gryphonheart) who suggested that maybe Geralt loses a bet. Brilliant. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta [Blaire_Seton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaire_Seton/pseuds/Blaire_Seton/works). Read her stuff if you haven't yet, she's an amazing author and friend.

_ This is part 5 of a series. These four men have an established relationship and safe words in place.  _

The door banged open and Edric strode into his chamber. He was splattered with mud from the road, and water dripped from his silver-streaked curly black hair. He wiped a drop off of his cheek and paused to take in the scene in front of him. 

Jaskier was tied to a wooden chair, his arms behind his back and his ankles anchored to the legs. He was naked and straining against the black ropes, his cock hard and weeping on his stomach. His head was tipped back, but his wet, blue eyes swiveled over to Edric. Edric licked his lips. It was quite a sight. Then Jaskier’s eyes went back to the bodies in front of him and Edric’s followed. 

Pavel was on his hands and knees on a rug facing Jaskier, his long, wavy dark brown hair pulled back into a bun. Geralt knelt behind him, white hair loose about his shoulders, lazily fucking into Pavel. The witcher’s hips travelled in a slow circle, while Pavel moaned softly. A fire crackled in the fireplace, and the warm light flickered across the expanse of bare skin. 

Edric quirked an eyebrow and pulled off his mud-caked boots, tossing them into a corner. “You started without me?” His dirty coat followed.

Geralt looked at Edric, his hips continuing their languid pace. “Jaskier needed a lesson in patience.” His golden eyes flicked up to his bard. “Didn’t you?” 

Jaskier whimpered and squirmed. “Please, Geralt…” 

Edric smirked at Geralt. “Looks like maybe you need a lesson, too.” 

Geralt gave him a side eye and let go of one of Pavel’s hips to cast Igni towards the waiting tub. “Get in the bath.” 

Edric held his gaze. “Yes, sir,” he said with a wink. He unbuttoned his shirt, his cock thickening already. He pulled the wet shirt over his head and dropped it where he stood, then began to undo his trousers. 

Pavel looked up to watch him undress, and once Edric was naked, he couldn’t resist walking over and placing a hand on Pavel’s head. “Are you being a good boy?” he murmured, watching Geralt’s cock work in and out of him. 

“Yes, milord,” Pavel groaned. 

“I told you to get in the bath,” Geralt rumbled, giving Edric a sharp look. 

On an impulse, Edric reached for Geralt’s hair and ran his fingers down through the silver strands, giving a gentle tug before he let go. It was the first time he had ever touched Geralt. The witcher gave him a weighted look. 

“I’m going,” Edric muttered, enjoying the way Geralt’s eyes dropped down to his heavy cock as he climbed into the tub. 

Edric sat back, the tingle of the hot water just on this side of comfort. Pavel panted as Geralt rocked into him, and Edric’s hand slid down to his own cock as he watched Jaskier squirm. 

Geralt and Jaskier had arrived at Blythe Manor only a few hours ago. Edric had just been leaving with his sons and a few hands to go investigate the damage to his fences after last night’s violent storm had brought down a few trees. It was still raining, and both the witcher and the bard looked cold and miserable. Edric had left them with Pavel, his estate steward, to arrange food and hot baths, and, well, perhaps the desire to help them warm up spurred him on to complete his task a little faster. 

Still, when he hurried to his chamber, it looked like he had already missed some of the fun.

“Look at me, Jaskier,” Geralt ordered, speeding up his hips a little. 

Jaskier moaned and lifted his gaze from Pavel’s face. “Sir?” he managed to whisper hoarsely. 

“Have you learned a lesson about being patient?” 

Jaskier whimpered and strained against the ropes again. “Yes, sir. Please. Please…” 

Geralt smirked. “Please what?” 

“Please, just…” He thrust his hips forward to no avail. “Touch me.” 

“Almost, baby. Lord Blythe is just getting all cleaned up for you.” 

Edric smiled and slid his hand along his cock. “What did he do?” he asked Geralt.

Geralt’s golden eyes narrowed at Jaskier. “Tell Edric what you did.” 

Jaskier shuddered with longing. “I…” 

Geralt reached forward and pulled Pavel up onto his knees. He slid one arm around Pavel’s chest and his other hand grabbed Pavel’s flushed, oiled cock. Pavel groaned and tilted his head back onto Geralt’s chest as Geralt continued to thrust into him. 

“Fuck,” Jaskier moaned.  _ “Fuck.” _

Geralt tutted. “I asked you a question.” His hand began to slide up and down Pavel’s shaft. 

“I… Geralt told me to wait, but I… touched myself in the bath.” 

“Such a bad boy.” Geralt dragged his tongue up Pavel’s neck and sucked on the tender skin under his ear for a moment without taking his eyes off Jaskier’s. “And now you are being punished.” 

Jaskier was nearly crying with need. “I promise I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you…” 

“That’s up to Edric to decide if you’ve earned it or not…” 

Edric grinned and dunked his head back in the water, running his fingers through his curls. He’d been letting his hair grow a little longer and it hung past his chin now. He liked that it tickled Pavel’s thighs when he was sucking that gorgeous cock. 

He hastily scrubbed some soap through his hair and grabbed a cloth to make sure he got all the mud off. He stood up in the tub, water cascading off of his barrel chest and thick thighs, cock hard and ready. Jaskier’s eyes locked onto his. Edric gave him a predatory smile and stepped slowly out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and dragged it over his limbs as he approached the helpless man. 

When he reached Jaskier he tossed the towel aside and edged forward until he was standing between the other man’s legs. The chair was angled enough that Jaskier could still see Geralt and Pavel. Geralt’s hips had sped up again, and Pavel was making high pitched keening noises with each thrust. 

“Hmmm,” Edric said thoughtfully, lightly trailing a finger from Jaskier’s knee up his thigh. “Will you be a good boy for me?” 

“Yes, yes, please, gods…” 

“Do you want me to touch you?” 

“Yes, please, please, sir…” 

“What will you do for me if I touch your cock?” 

“Anything… anything you want, please…” 

Edric’s finger traced small circles on the soft skin of Jaskier’s inner thigh. “Would you suck my cock with those sweet lips, bard?” 

“Yes, sir. Anything.” 

“Would you let Pavel fuck your ass while I watch?” Edric watched a bead of precome fall from Jaskier’s weeping slit onto his thigh where it pooled in the crease next to his cock. 

“Gods,  _ yes.” _

“Hmm…” Edric slid a finger through the precome and then grazed the soft skin of Jaskier’s dick. 

“Fuck,” Jaskier hissed and bucked against his restraints.

“So sensitive,” Edric said thoughtfully, and lightly brushed his fingertips against Jaskier’s shaft again. 

“Mmmmm,” Jaskier moaned. “Thank you, sir. Please… more…” 

“Such good manners,” Edric smiled at Jaskier, then turned to look at Geralt. “You’ve taught your bard well.” 

Geralt rumbled in agreement, his hand stripping Pavel’s cock mercilessly. 

“Can I come now, please, sir?” Pavel panted. There was a sheen of sweat on his copper skin. 

“Not just yet, pretty thing. Let’s see if you can wait for Jaskier.” 

“I’ll try,” Pavel whimpered. “But I’m so close…” 

Geralt slowed his hand down. “It’s okay, baby,” he soothed into Pavel’s ear. “You can do it.” 

Jaskier writhed under Edric’s fingers as they continued to idly graze his cock. Edric turned to look back at Jaskier. “Pavel’s waiting for you, sweet thing… should we let you come?” 

“Fuck,” Jaskier gasped.  _ “Please.”  _

Edric smiled and reached down to the floor to snatch up the waiting jar of lube. He drizzled some over Jaskier’s cock then wrapped his hand around it. Jaskier cried out and pulled at his ropes. 

Edric slowly, so slowly, began to slide his hand up and down Jaskier’s thick shaft, relishing the sounds he made. “Does this feel good, bard?” 

_ “Fuck,” _ Jaskier nodded, eyes shut tight. “Fuck, yes, thank you, Lord Bl-ahhhh,” he cried out, as Edric’s palm twisted over the head. 

Edric dripped some more lube onto his own length, then set the jar down and took himself in his other hand. He began to stroke them both in the same rhythm. 

“Look at me,’ he ordered Jaskier, who tilted his head back and looked up at Edric with wide, blue eyes. “Who owns your cock?” 

“The White Wolf... and you…” he said with a deep sigh of pleasure. 

Edric liked that answer. “Good boy.” Jaskier’s cock was so pretty and its heft felt good in his hand. He felt his own orgasm building as he watched his hand slide up and down Jaskier’s length.  _ Not yet. _ He let go of his own dick and jerked Jaskier faster. “I’m gonna let you come.” 

“Thank you, milord,” Jaskier whimpered, his thighs tensing. “Ah, fuuuuuuck,” he ground out as his orgasm took him. He bucked and strained against the ropes as he came into Edric’s hand. 

“That’s good…” Edric soothed as Jaskier gave a sob of relief. “You did so well, Jaskier.” He wiped his hand on the towel he had discarded earlier and went around behind the chair to work on undoing Jaskier’s ropes while they watched Geralt taking Pavel apart. 

Geralt growled and his hand sped up on Pavel’s cock too. “Are you ready?” the witcher rumbled into Pavel’s ear. 

“Yes, sir,” Pavel groaned. 

“I want you to come now.” Geralt pumped him twice more and Pavel cried out, spurting onto the rug in white ropes. “Such a good boy,” Geralt muttered, jerking him through his climax. 

Pavel shook, his eyes closed and mouth wide open, leaning back heavily into Geralt. 

Geralt grunted and grazed his teeth on the smooth shoulder in front of him. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured into Pavel’s skin. 

Pavel slumped in Geralt’s strong arms as the last tremors passed through him. “Thank you, sir,” he said in a soft voice, looking back at Geralt with warm eyes. 

Geralt slid out, still hard, and kissed Pavel’s forehead as he scooped him off the floor. The witcher carried his precious bundle over to the bed and carefully tucked Pavel away into the thick blankets, then climbed in behind him. 

The other two followed, Jaskier slipping in first next to Pavel, and Edric pressing himself up against Jaskier’s back. 

For a minute the only sounds were contented sighs and the rustling of blankets as the four of them settled. 

“How did repairs on the fence go, milord?” Pavel managed to murmur through his haze. 

“Shh, no talk about the estate,” Edric said with a smile. He loved seeing his boy so content, warm and cozy in his post-orgasm fog, with a gorgeous witcher wrapped around him. 

“How can you even think about work, Pavel?” Jaskier asked with a wicked grin. “Since I’m sure you have the same problem I do right now: a monster cock pressed up against your back, yeah?” He wiggled his bum back into Edric’s erection to prove his point. 

Pavel smiled and purred, “Maybe,” and turned his head to look back at Geralt who gave him a lazy kiss. 

“Maybe we should take care of this problem somehow, do you think, Pavel?” Jaskier wondered innocently. 

“Maybe we should take care of  _ you _ again...” Edric proposed, sliding his hand down to tease at Jaskier’s soft cock. 

“Already?” Geralt asked wryly. 

“Not up for the challenge, witcher?” Edric drawled at Geralt, eyes alight with mischief. 

“I’m up for any challenge you can throw my way, Lord Blythe,” Geralt snorted. 

“Hmm...” Edric met those yellow witcher eyes evenly. “I bet that I can get Pavel off using only my mouth before you get Jaskier off.” 

Geralt smirked. “What does the winner get?” 

Edric’s eyes glinted. “That’s for the winner to decide.” 

“And maybe,” Jaskier piped up with a glint in his eyes, “we should tie your hands behind your back, just to make sure no one cheats?” 

Geralt shot Jaskier a look, eyebrow arched high. 

“Sounds fair,” Edric smiled at Geralt. 

Geralt looked between the three men, considering, then nodded. “Get the ropes,” he told Pavel. 

Pavel clambered out of the bed and darted over to where the ropes lay discarded on the floor. He brought them back over to the bed and handed one to Jaskier. 

Edric and Geralt put their hands behind their backs, wrists together, and waited while Jaskier and Pavel carefully tied them up. 

The men rearranged themselves on the bed, Pavel and Jaskier propped up on pillows against the headboard, Edric and Geralt kneeling between their legs, respectively. 

Pavel’s and Jaskier’s dicks were already hardening with excitement, and they looked at each other gleefully, while Edric and Geralt had their game faces on. 

Geralt gave Jaskier a look that very clearly said,  _ Don’t let me down.  _

“Whenever you’re ready, witcher.” Edric inclined his head at Jaskier. 

Geralt took a deep breath and dove onto Jaskier’s cock, and Edric was right behind onto Pavel’s. Pavel and Jaskier let out twin cries of pleasure as the two men swallowed them down. 

“FUCK,” Jaskier shouted, bucking up off the bed as Geralt’s cheeks hollowed. _ “Fuck, _ Geralt…” Geralt’s head bobbed at a frantic pace as Jaskier writhed on the pillows. He slid his hands into Geralt’s hair. “Oh, yes. Good witcher…” he gasped with a long, deep breath. 

Pavel was whimpering, head tipped back, eyes closed, as Edric sucked on his dick in long, slow pulls. The room was full of the wet sounds of Geralt’s and Edric’s mouths, and the gasps and moans of the other two. 

It wasn’t long before Pavel groaned, “I’m close, milord.” The muscles of his long, slender legs stood taught under his shining skin. 

“Me too,” Jaskier panted. Geralt redoubled his efforts, burying his nose into Jaskier’s pubic hair with each pull. 

Then Pavel wailed as Edric pulled off, and his come shot up into the air, landing in a splatter on his stomach and chest. And seconds behind him, Jaskier did the same. 

“Good boy,” Edric said, rubbing his hands over Pavel’s smooth thighs, a little short of breath. Pavel looked pleased, if a little sheepish. He shot a careful glance at Geralt. 

Jaskier was looking at Geralt, too, but his expression was one of unadulterated glee. 

The witcher himself was stoic. He licked a drop of come off of his lip and turned his heavy, golden eyes over to Edric. “Well, Lord Blythe… it seems I am yours.” 

Geralt felt a curl of embarrassment in his gut at having lost, and trepidation at what was to come, but it quickly flickered into arousal, and his cock twitched. What would Edric want from him? 

“Hmm…” Edric looked at him thoughtfully. “Stand up. I want to look at you.” 

Geralt scooted off the bed, still graceful, even with his hands tied behind him. He stood facing them, his cock standing at attention, face impassive. 

“Untie me,” Edric said over his shoulder to the others, without taking his eyes off of Geralt. 

“Yes, sir,” Pavel replied. 

Edric felt fingers untying the rope, and then his hands fell free. He rubbed his wrists, taking a moment to really look at Geralt. The witcher was a fucking god carved from white marble. Edric climbed off the bed and walked in a slow circle around Geralt without touching him. 

Then Edric stopped behind Geralt and looked at the two on the bed. “Pavel, I want you to kiss Jaskier,” Edric ordered. 

Pavel edged over and slid one hand onto Jaskier’s hip. He hooked his other hand under Jaskier’s jaw and brought their lips together. Their tongues flashed, pink and wet, as they kissed. 

“That’s good,” Edric rumbled. He took a step closer to Geralt until he was close enough that Geralt could feel the heat radiating from his skin. He took a stand of silver hair between his fingers. “Look at our boys. Don’t they look good?” Edric murmured into Geralt’s ear. 

“Yes,” Geralt agreed. 

Edric gave the lock a tug. “Manners, please. It’s ‘Yes, Lord Blythe’.” 

“Yes, Lord Blythe,” Geralt repeated with a small tremor to his voice. 

Edric continued his lap around Geralt. He let his hand rest gently on Geralt’s shoulder, and he dragged his fingers along Geralt’s chest as he walked. 

When he was in front of Geralt again he stopped and looked at him. “You’re beautiful,” he said gently, allowing his eyes to again sweep over Geralt’s pale, scarred skin. 

Geralt’s eyes snapped from the men on the bed to Edric’s green gaze. He opened his mouth to respond but didn’t know what to say. 

Edric filled in the silence for him. “Get on your knees, witcher.” 

Geralt hesitated for a moment and Edric’s eyes narrowed. “Is there a problem?” 

“No, Lord Blythe,” Geralt said, his voice raspy. 

“Then get on your fucking knees for me, Geralt of Rivia.” 

This time Geralt obeyed, and he looked up at Edric, his eyes burning brightly. 

Edric could see Pavel and Jaskier stealing glances at them between kisses. “You can watch now, pretty things.” 

“Yes, sir,” they said happily in unison. Pavel and Jaskier settled back onto the pillows, limbs intertwined, cocks still soft on their stomachs. 

“I haven’t come yet,” Edric said, sliding his fingers into Geralt’s hair. “Can you help me with that?” 

“Yes, Lord Blythe,” Geralt replied. 

“Open up.” Edric slid the head of his cock onto Geralt’s tongue and gently rocked it in and out. “That’s good… just like that.” Edric tightened his grip on Geralt’s hair and enjoyed the wet heat of his mouth. “Would you like to suck on it, White Wolf?” 

Geralt felt his face heating. He looked up at Edric and nodded.

“That’s a good witcher. Go ahead.” 

Geralt closed his mouth over Edric’s cock and Edric immediately felt a jolt down to his toes as Geralt sucked him down. _Holy FUCK._ This man’s mouth was a _gift_. How had Jaskier not come first? Unless the little shit held back on purpose.... Edric looked down at his cock sliding in and out of Geralt’s mouth and then up at Jaskier. Jaskier was watching him with a smug smile and mischievous twinkle in his eye. _Oh,_ clever _bard._

“Can you take more?” Edric asked, smoothing a hand over Geralt’s hair. In reply Geralt leaned forward, pressing his nose into Edric’s abdomen. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Edric bit out as he felt Geralt’s mouth pulling harder on every inch of him. “Fuck, Geralt...  _ Good  _ witcher.” Edric let his hips rock into Geralt’s mouth, a ball of white heat already building in his gut. “Can I fuck your mouth?” he asked. 

Geralt looked up at him and nodded again, and Edric felt his throat relax. He took Geralt’s head in both hands and pumped his dick in and out, harder and faster, until the white heat exploded from his gut and sent a wave of ecstasy through every inch of his body. 

His hips stuttered as he came down, and he felt Geralt swallowing his come. When the wave subsided he pulled out, and Geralt chased the last drop on the tip of Edric’s cock. 

“Stand up,” Edric said breathlessly. 

Geralt stood, looking rather pleased with himself, Edric thought. He looked down at Geralt’s huge cock, hard and dripping, and took it in his hand. 

Geralt groaned. 

“That’s what I thought, witcher. You’ll beg me for it now, won’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“What?” Edric squeezed the massive cock. His hand barely fit around it. 

“Yes, Lord Blythe,” Geralt gasped. 

“Turn around.” He untied Geralt’s rope. “Get on the bed. On your hands and knees, facing Jaskier and Pavel. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Lord Blythe.” 

Geralt prowled onto the bed, his muscles rippling under his skin. Wide brown and blue eyes watched him. 

Edric retrieved the jar of lube from the floor and climbed onto the bed to kneel behind Geralt. He took hold of Geralt’s cheeks and spread them wide. “Mmm, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured, eyeing Geralt’s pink opening appreciatively. He leaned forward and ran his tongue around the edges of his hole. 

Geralt made a noise Edric had never heard him make before, something between a whimper and a cry. 

“Oh, you like that?” Edric smiled and did it again. Geralt made the same noise, only louder. “Our witcher likes a tongue in his ass.” He licked a long stripe from Geralt’s balls, lingering over his hole, and up his crack. 

Geralt keened, gripping the blankets with his hands in tight fists. His eyes were closed, forehead pressed to the back of one of his hands. 

“Let me hear you, White Wolf.” Edric flicked his tongue over Geralt’s entrance again, relishing the wanton noise it elicited. When he pushed the tip of his tongue into the hole and lapped at the rim he could feel Geralt quivering under his hands.

He pulled away and grinned. “Hmm… we don’t want Geralt coming just yet, do we, boys?” Edric looked at the other two, eying their thickening cocks. 

“No, sir.” They shook their heads, fingers drifting over the other’s skin, eyes glinting. 

Edric grabbed the lube and warmed some in his palm before dribbling it over Geralt’s hole. He slid the tip of one finger in and Geralt gasped. 

“Oh, it’s going to be fun taking you apart, Wolf,” Edric said with a sultry smirk. 

By the time he was working three fingers in and out, Geralt was thrusting back onto them with abandon, his cock weeping and untouched. 

“Look at you,” Edric murmured. “When I woke up today I never thought I’d have a witcher fucking himself on my fingers making the  _ noise _ you are.” 

Geralt whimpered when Edric pulled his fingers away. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Wolf,” Edric said as he lined his cock up to Geralt’s entrance. “But you’re not going to get to come for a long, long time.” He pushed the head of his cock into Geralt’s ass. The witcher sucked in a sharp breath and let out a long, obscene moan. 

“More,” Geralt breathed when Edric paused. “Please, Lord Blythe.” 

“More what?” Edric smoothed his hands over Geralt’s back.

“More of you, please. I want your whole cock. Bury it in me, Lord Blythe.” 

Edric shuddered with need but lightly swatted at Geralt’s ass. “What were you saying earlier about being patient, witcher?” 

Geralt squirmed and tried to thrust back. “Please.” 

Edric smacked him again, a little harder. “We need to take care of our boys, too, Geralt. Pavel…” 

The man tore his eyes away from Geralt’s face and looked up at Edric. “Sir?” 

“I want you to get Jaskier ready for us,” Edric informed him, rocking just the tiniest bit forward into Geralt, giving him another inch. 

Geralt let out what could only be described as a whine, while Pavel reached for the lube. 

“Yes, sir,” Pavel said enthusiastically, while Jaskier grinned and spread his legs wide for them all to see. 

Unable to wait any longer, Edric gripped Geralt’s hips tightly and slid all the way home, bottoming out deep inside Geralt.

“Gods, yes,” Geralt panted, thrusting back against him. “Now fuck me. Hard.” 

Forgetting who was supposed to be in charge, Edric gripped Geralt’s hips and began to pound into him,. Geralt’s ass was fucking  _ exquisite. _ Edric was nearly dizzy with the tight, hot pull of Geralt’s body around him. 

He watched Pavel opening up Jaskier one finger at a time while the bard writhed and gasped, and Edric remembered they still had a ways to go. He forced himself to go a little slower, not quite as deep as he wanted to. 

Once Jaskier’s hole was spread wide around Pavel’s four fingers, Edric slowed his thrusts down even further. When Geralt whined again he shushed him. “You’re going to fuck Jaskier now, Wolf. You’re going to fuck him as hard as you want me to fuck you.” 

Geralt rumbled contentedly and propped himself up on his hands, giving Jaskier room to wiggle under him.

Jaskier grinned, sliding his legs out to the sides as he got comfortable under Geralt. 

Edric paused his movements. “Stick your cock in our pretty bard, Geralt. He wants to sing for you.” 

Geralt reached down with one hand to take his throbbing cock in hand and press the head into Jaskier. 

They both moaned as Geralt fucked into him. Geralt gave a few experimental thrusts, and Edric groaned as the witcher clenched down on his cock. 

But before they could establish a rhythm, Edric had more plans. 

“Pavel, kneel in front of Geralt. We know how good Geralt is at sucking cock, and now it’s your turn.” Edric watched Pavel straddle Jaskier’s face. “That’s right, now feed him your pretty cock. All the way in, puppy.” 

Geralt opened his mouth obediently, and Pavel reverently slid his dick in deep. Jaskier groaned, enjoying the view from below. 

Edric began to rock, knowing that each thrust pushed Geralt’s cock deeper into Jaskier, and forced Pavel’s cock further down Geralt’s throat. Fortunately the witcher could hold his breath for a very long time. 

Every time Edric pushed forward, the other three groaned. He sped up, finally allowing himself to enjoy the fuzzy heat building in his gut. 

“Geralt,” Edric breathed, “you need to make Pavel and Jaskier come again before you can.” 

Geralt nodded as best he could with his mouthful. He slid one of his hands between Pavel’s legs, teasing at Pavel’s balls and hole. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked him down and that witcher blowjob magic soon had Pavel coming hard, clutching Geralt’s hair and crying out his name. Geralt massaged Pavel’s balls, milking him through it, until Pavel collapsed onto the pillows behind him with a happy sigh. 

Jaskier reached up and pulled Geralt’s lips down to his, kissing him wetly, chasing the taste of Pavel on Geralt’s tongue. 

Geralt took Jaskier’s cock in his hand and began to stroke him in time to Edric’s thrusts. 

“Fuck him harder, Wolf,” Edric ordered. “Pound his gorgeous ass.” 

Geralt worked his hips like a piston, moaning into Jaskier’s mouth as they kissed. Edric let Geralt set the pace and fucked him with the same rhythm. Every inch of him was on fire and it was all he could do to not give himself over completely to the bliss. _ Not yet, Edric... _

Jaskier’s cries built until they exploded with a wordless wail. 

Geralt railed him through his orgasm. “Can I come?” he gasped as Jaskier shuddered below him. 

“No,” said Edric crisply as he picked up his pace. “You’ve forgotten your manners with your cock buried in your bard’s ass.” 

Jaskier relaxed, boneless into the mattress, his belly wet with his come. He looked up at Geralt with shining eyes. 

“Please, Lord Blythe. Please may I come now,” Geralt begged, his voice shaking. He was still enjoying the quivers from Jaskier’s body. 

“Maybe after you clean him up,” Edric told Geralt, giving his hair a tug, still fucking him hard. 

Jaskier helpfully wiggled back, Geralt’s cock slipping out of him, until Geralt could drag his tongue over Jaskier’s abdomen. One his abs were glistening and clean, Jaskier curled up behind Pavel, resting his chin on the smooth, brown shoulder, both of their eyes locked on Geralt and his wet cock. Edric took it in his hand again, stroking him slowly and slowing down his thrusts to match. 

Geralt dropped back down onto his elbows, pressing his forehead to the mattress with a whimper. “Please,” he panted, “please, harder. Please, I need to come…” 

Edric had never seen Geralt in such disarray, glistening with sweat, desperately pleading. Everything about him was beautiful and perfect... the way he begged, his tight ass - so fucking tight - gripping at Edric’s cock… 

“Yes, witcher. You’ve been so good for us. Let me make you feel good now.” Edric let himself go. He thrust hard, burying himself as deep as he could, hand pumping Geralt’s dick, and when Geralt clenched down on him with a low, dirty moan his own orgasm took him by surprise. 

“Fuck,” he shouted, everything turned white, the world reduced to the searing pleasure crashing over him. “Fuuuck,” he cried again, riding the crest, still being burned alive by the fire in his gut. And then Geralt started to pulse around his cock and he came too, bucking and moaning like a wild thing, come spurting hot over Edric’s hand. 

And still it went on, the two of them groaning and rocking together as Edric fucked him through their orgasms. Finally, panting and bent over Geralt’s back, the witcher was soft in his hand and his own cock fell free. 

_“Fuck.”_ Geralt crawled a few feet forward and crashed onto the pillows next to Pavel and Jaskier, who still watched Geralt with wide eyes. 

Edric, reeling from the best orgasm of his life, clambered over to the available space next to Geralt and slipped in behind him, wrapping an arm around the witcher’s waist. 

“How do you feel?” Edric whispered softly into his shoulder.

Geralt took a slow, deep breath. “Glad I lost the bet,” he mumbled sleepily, eyes already closed. 

The other three laughed softly. 

Jaskier leaned forward over Pavel and planted a soft kiss on Geralt’s nose. “You’re welcome, my witcher.” 

Geralt’s yellow eyes snapped open. “I’ll deal with  _ you _ later,” he said with a rumble. 

“Looking forward to it.” Jaskier smiled and tucked a strand of white hair behind Geralt’s ear. “Now sleep.” 

They slept. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Subscribe to me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967) if you like (mostly Geraskier, plus some rarepairs), or come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LovelyRita1967) (18+) and [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lovelyrita1967). I follow back! 
> 
> Kudos are so appreciated, and comments as simple as a keysmash or an emoji ABSOLUTELY MAKE MY DAY. Thank you so much, my darlings. ♥‿♥


End file.
